¡Atrévete!
by LadyZalaba
Summary: Fred y George se han dado cuenta de lo que Ron siente por su amiga y le ayudarán a declararse de una forma un tanto especial...


**Todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling**

**¡ATRÉVETE!**

-¿Hermione Granger? –Preguntó un asustadizo niño de primer curso, en voz queda para no ganarse una buena reprimenda de la señora Pince por perturbar el silencio de la biblioteca.

-Sí, soy yo.-Contestó la castaña desde detrás de un montón de libros.

-Me han pedido que te entregue esto –dijo tendiéndole un rollo de pergamino y alejándose.

La chica lo abrió y en una letra que no pudo reconocer, leyó:

"_Por la presente, se convoca a los prefectos de todas la casas a una reunión de carácter urgente que tendrá lugar en el aula 405 a las 20:30h. del día de hoy."_

_El Director._

Al ver la firma no le extraño que no hubiera conocido la letra, pues era siempre la profesora McGonagall la que los avisaba de las reuniones. Consultó su reloj y vio que sólo quedaban diez minutos para las 20:30, por lo que después de dejar cada libro en su lugar, se fue hacia el aula indicada. Cuando llegó vio que la puerta estaba abierta y de ella salía un tenue resplandor. Cada vez más extrañada, se internó en aula. Ésta estaba vacía y, además, parecía en desuso por la gran cantidad de pupitres que yacían abandonados contra la pared, sin orden ni concierto. Justo cuando iba hacia la puerta, se encontró con Ron (su pelirrojo amigo) que entraba. En cuanto el chico traspasó el umbral, la puerta se cerró tras él con un gran portazo.

-¿Todavía no han llegado los demás? –Preguntó el chico.

-Es obvio que no. Aunque ya deberían estar aquí, y el director o algún profesor también. –Comentó la castaña dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Esto es muy raro y nunca nos hemos reunido aquí. Voy a ver si viene alguien. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta se sorprendió mucho al encontrarla atascada.

-_¡Alohomora!_ –Exclamó dirigiendo la punta de su varita a la cerradura. Pero en lugar de que la puerta se abriera, la chica salió bruscamente despedida hacia atrás, aterrizando de culo sobre la pared de enfrente. Ron se apresuró a ayudarla.

-¡Qué mier… pasa con esa puerta! –Gritó el chico furioso.

-No lo sé, alguien debe de haberla hechizado, hasta ahora nunca me había fallado el _Alohomora._ Me pregunto si…

Arremangándose la túnica, se dirigió otra vez contra la puerta y probó todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron, pero ninguno funcionó, era como si sus varitas hubieran perdido toda la magia. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de conseguir nada de magia.

-Me doy por vencida –dijo suspirando y sentándose en una silla-. Quien haya hecho esto sabía muy bien lo que hacía, estamos encerrados, no podemos salir, ni pedir ayuda, solo nos queda esperar a que alguien nos eche en falta y venga a buscarnos. ¿Sabe alguien que estamos aquí?

-No –contestó apesadumbrado el chico- cuando recibí el pergamino quedaban tan solo diez minutos para que empezara la reunión, así que me vine directo aquí y no me encontré a nadie por el camino. ¿Y tú se lo has dicho a alguien?

-No, tampoco he visto a nadie, también he recibido el mensaje con tan solo diez minutos de antelación. Esto es muy sospechoso. Parece una trampa porque no ha venido nadie más, ¿pero quien podría estar interesado en encerrarnos a los dos juntos y solos en una habitación? –Añadió la chica sonrojándose un poco.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, parecía no haber sido consciente hasta que no lo había dicho en voz alta de que estaba encerrada en una clase con Ron, su amigo por el que desde hacía algún tiempo había empezado asentir algo más fuerte e intenso que una simple amistad.

-¿Malfoy, tal vez? –Preguntó Ron ajeno a los pensamientos de ella.

-¿Qué…? –Añadió la chica todavía sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Digo que a lo mejor ha sido Malfoy el que nos ha encerrado aquí. Quizás le resulte muy gracioso…

-No creo que Malfoy sea capaz de hacer un hechizo tan poderoso, como el que le han hecho a la puerta y a la clase, como para dejarnos a los dos sin magia. De todos modos estamos encerrados y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, así que tendremos que pensar en algo para pasar el rato.

-Voy a ver si encuentro algo en aquél armario. –Se ofreció el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la otra esquina del aula.

Abrió la puerta y ante él apareció una caja de brillantes colores con el título ATREVETE impreso. Con cuidado la sacó y la llevó hasta donde estaba Hermione.

-He encontrado esto, pero no se qué es.

-Creo que es un juego de mesa muggle, déjame verlo bien.

Cuando abrió la caja, apareció un tablero con varias casillas: unas marcadas con una interrogación, otras en distintos colores, algunas con la palabra "atrévete" y con un gran rectángulo en el centro. También había dos fajos de tarjetas, varias fichas, dados y una hoja con instrucciones.

-¿Cómo se jugará?

-Espera que voy a leer las instrucciones y te lo explico. –Empezó la chica.

Tras echarle un vistazo a la hoja comentó con una sonrisa.

-¡Escucha esto! ADVERTENCIA: Una vez que comience el juego, ya no se podrá parar y las respuestas a las preguntas deben ser totalmente sinceras.

-¿Será verdad? –Comentó el chico con ciertos reparos. A lo mejor deberíamos dejarlo donde estaba y entretenernos de otra forma… -dijo sin mucha convicción.

-¡Vamos Ron! No seas niño. Es solo un juego de muggles, además tiene pinta de ser divertido y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Según esto: si caes en la casilla con la interrogación, tienes que responder a una pregunta de las cartas rosas; si caes en una casilla de "atrévete" tienes que hacer lo que te digan las cartas azules y si caes en otras pues le toca al siguiente. Gana el primero que llegue a la casilla 40. Venga, yo empiezo para que veas que no pasa nada.

Eligiendo dos fichas de las del montón (roja para ella y amarilla para él), las puso en la casilla marcada como salida y tiró el dado. Rápidamente, la ficha roja avanzó tres casillas –el número que marcaba el dado- sin que nadie la empujara.

-Vaya, parece que no es muggle después de todo –comentó la chica. Venga Ron, -dijo sacando al pelirrojo del ensimismamiento en el que se había quedado después de ver a la ficha avanzar sola-, tienes que leerme la pregunta.

El chico cogió una carta del montón rosa con dedos temblorosos, pero al leer la pregunta sonrió:

-¿Te resulta Víktor Krum atractivo físicamente?

-Vamos Ron, deja de jugar y lee bien la pregunta…

-Pero si es lo que pone –se defendió el chico mostrándole la tarjeta.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo…? –Empezó la castaña.

-No lo sé, pero recuerda que debes responder con sinceridad.

-Um, a ver. Sí. Me resulta muy atractivo –contestó rápidamente.

Al momento, uno de sus zapatos desapareció, pero antes de que pudieran comentar algo al respecto, sobre el rectángulo del centro del tablero apareció en letras escarlatas brillantes: "ESO NO ES VERDAD".

Ron se rió como un loco, mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-Ron esto es serio, -lo atajó-. Mi zapato ha desparecido.

-Quizás a esto se refería la advertencia de que las respuestas debían ser sinceras.

-Esto no me gusta mucho, venga es tu turno Ron, tira.

El chico tomó el dado y lo dejó caer entre sus dedos. Nada más tocar el tablero, la ficha avanzó seis casillas cayendo en la casilla "Atrévete".

Hermione cogió una tarjeta del montón azul con cara de superioridad y leyó:

-"Atrévete a coger una araña con las manos" y al momento, apareció una araña del tamaño de un huevo, peluda y agitando sus ocho patas.

Al pelirrojo se le descompuso la cara y huyó a la esquina más alejada de la clase gritando lleno de pánico.

-Eso no es gracioso Hermione, por favor, ¡hazla desaparecer!

-Ron, no puedo –se disculpó la chica- recuerda que no podemos usar magia.

-Pues no sé, haz algo. Pero, ¡que desaparezca de una vez! –Gritó el pelirrojo.

La araña desapareció, pero al momento uno de los zapatos de Ron también desapareció.

-Esto no ha sido buena idea –comentó la chica- es mejor que lo dejemos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –aseguró el pelirrojo.

Pero tras decir esto las letras escarlata, volvieron a aparecer en el tablero, escribiendo:

"Se os había advertido, que una vez empezado el juego, tendríais que llegar hasta el final. Cada minuto que pase sin que juguéis irán desapareciendo vuestras prendas, hasta que os quedéis totalmente desnudos. No tardaréis mucho en comprobarlo"

Con una mirada de preocupación vieron como a ambos les desaparecía el zapato que les quedaba y luego los calcetines.

-Venga Hermione, tira que te toca –apremió Ron.

La castaña cogió el dado y lo lanzó bruscamente.

Le tocó otra vez pregunta. Ron leyó la tarjeta:

-¿Te consideras fea?

-No. –Contestó ella rápidamente.

Pero su corbata desapareció y volvieron a aparecer las palabras: "ESO NO ES VERDAD". Ya sólo le quedaba la túnica y la ropa interior.

-¡Vamos Hermione! No me lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres fea? –Dijo Ron con enfado. Esa es la tontería más grande que he oído en mi vida.

-Gracias –contestó la chica sonrojándose.

Él apartó la mirada avergonzado y se apresuró a tirar el dado. Cayó en pregunta.

Hermione cogió la tarjeta correspondiente y leyó:

-¿Crees que eres atractivo?

-Claro que no. –Contestó el pelirrojo al momento.

Y en el tablero apareció: "ESO ES VERDAD"

-Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás, -dijo ella sonrojándose todavía más. ¡Por supuesto que eres atractivo! ¡Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo que los entrenamientos de quidditch han hecho con tu pecho y tu espalda…! -Pero se calló rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ron sonrió complacido y no puedo evitar decir:

-¿Ah si? ¿Te parezco más atractivo que Krum? –Preguntó con una mueca- Y, señorita ten cuidado con lo que respondes porque según veo solo te queda la túnica tapando tu hermoso cuerpo. –Comentó con una carcajada.

-Según las reglas del juego sólo tengo que contestar las preguntas de las tarjetas y dame el dado antes de que nos empiecen a desaparecer más prendas… -Agregó ella con otro sonrisa, tirando el dado.

La ficha avanzó hasta la casilla de "atrévete". Ron cogió la tarjeta y con orejas coloradas comentó:

-Tienes que besarme. En los labios –precisó-. Mira. –Dijo pasándole la tarjeta.

Ella lo comprobó, con un suspiro y roja como un tomate, se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, lento al principio. Ron le respondió al beso, diciéndole todo lo que no era capaz de decirle con palabras. Se separaron al notar que sus túnicas habían desaparecido y ambos estaban en ropa interior.

-Merlín, por favor, que esto termine pronto. –Suplicó la castaña, intentando ocultar su cuerpo casi desnudo...

Y como si Merlín la hubiera escuchado, todas sus ropas volvieron, el juego quedó recogido en su caja y con un chasquido la puerta se abrió.

Se miraron asombrados y se dieron prisa en salir antes de volver a quedar encerrados.

-Ron –comenzó la chica- yo…, lo siento. Te he besado porque no me podía permitir quedarme sin la tún…

-Shhh… -la cortó él poniéndole un dedo en los labios-. No lo sientas porque yo no lo voy a sentir ninguna de las veces que lo haga. –Dijo sustituyendo el dedo por sus labios.

Mientras, en la sala común de Gryffindor:

-Harry, ¿has visto a Hermione? –Preguntó Ginny.

-No y tampoco entro a Ron. ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Los gemelos se miraron un su típica sonrisa traviesa, que no pasó desapercibida para la menor de sus hermanos.

-Vosotros sabéis algo –dijo la pelirroja acusándolos.

Nosotros… -empezó Fred.

-Claro que no… -completó George.

Y ambos rieron.

-Venga hombre, decídnoslo. –Pinchó el moreno.

-¿Qué hacemos Fred, se lo decimos?

-No sé, ¿tú que opinas George?

-Bueno ya, déjense de sus jueguecitos y díganos lo que saben. –Los interrumpió Ginny.

-Emm…, digamos que fueron a una reunión de prefectos. –Volvió a la carga George.

-Y… -continuó Fred- hubo unos pequeños problemillas y se quedaron encerrados en un aula vacía…

-Ellos dos solos y sin magia. –Retomó George.

-Y con un juego muy interesante… –Terminó Fred.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que los encerrasteis en una clase y que no pueden salir, ni hacer magia? –Resumió la pelirroja.

-Mas o menos, hermanita –Apuntó Fred.

-No han contado con la inteligencia de Hermione, seguro que encuentra algún hechizo para salir. –Señaló Harry.

-Me gustaría que lo intentara. –Dijo George retándolo.

-Oh sí, -añadió Fred. De verdad espero que usen Alohomora.

Y ambos hermanos rieron. Harry y Ginny se miraron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y por qué lo hicisteis? –Quiso saber el moreno.

-Es obvio. –Señaló Fred.

Pero al ver las expresiones de desconcierto de los dos chicos, continuó George:

-Es obvio que esos dos se gustan. Y también es obvio que nuestro Rony, es un poco lento y necesitaba una ayudita…

-Y nosotros como buenos hermanos, solo se la hemos proporcionado. –Terminó Fred.

-¿Y cómo van a salir? –Señaló Ginny.

-¡Ay! Hermanita. Muchas veces, lo mejor es pedir las cosas por favor. –Dijeron los gemelos al unísono sin parar de reírse, dejando a Harry y Ginny sin enterarse de nada.

**Esto es una idea un poco loca que surgió una noche de insomnio. Espero que les guste.**


End file.
